Heroes Welcome
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Saint-XIV, the greatest Titan who ever lived. Long thought dead, brought back to Last City by his savior. Life has changed since he left on his quest into the Infinite Forest, now it is time to see how. An anthology of Saint's introduction to old and new characters alike.


**I love Saint-XIV, so I'm gonna make a short series on him. He's worthy of it.**

During Saint's time, the Last City was a dream. It was a goal to achieve for the benefit of humanity. During Saint's time, it was only a dream. But now, it was a reality.

"So lively." He muttered as he watched from the Tower Hangar.

Ships flew in and out, either from Guardians or citizens. Both done in favor of the place they called home. Saint enjoyed the sight of cooperation; it was a sign of how far humanity has progressed since it's early days.

"When I heard the reports, I hardly believed it. But you're actually here." Saint turned around to see an Awoken titan in front of him.

"Zavala, is that you?" Saint asked, it was rhetorical of course, he remembered mostly everyone. To see Saladin's old student here, it was a sight to behold.

"It is good to see you, old friend, we thought you were dead. It's been years since we've heard anything from you." Zavala walked up beside him, watching over the Last City.

"I would have been if it wasn't for a close friend."

"Osiris?" Zavala asked.

"No, well slightly but the praise goes to the Guardian, they're who I always talked about Zavala! Our savior is here." Zavala sighed.

"The Guardian has done much, but he is not our savior. I read the reports, you were saved using Vex tech." Saint rolled his eyes.

"And yet the stories I hear of them are grander than anything else other Guardians have done. Slaying gods, saving the city, returning the light to all Guardians…surely you must see this Zavala?"

Zavala didn't argue.

"I see you have become the Vanguard Commander in my place." Saint said.

"The council saw me as a fitting choice after you left. In fact, the Vanguard has completely changed since you last saw it, I came to ask if you'd like to see it."

"Of course, it will be a pleasure to see what the process is like nowadays."

The two walked out from the hangar. "How has life treated you, Zavala? When I last saw you, you were simply a student under Saladin with War Lord Shaxx. Now you have taken my place, and I hear he has remade the Crucible."

"Leadership is not a role I take lightly, but it a burden I am willing to bear. I am sure you are aware of its requirements."

Saint chuckled, "I see you haven't changed; do you find enjoyment in your work Zavala?"

"I am relieved when an operation goes well, enjoyment doesn't fit in my job." Saint chuckled and shook his head.

"One day you'll learn, now show me where you meet."

* * *

The council room was…smaller than he remembered.

"Saint-XIV, it is good to see you again." Ikora sat at the far end of the round table. She didn't look up from the datapad in her hand. It reminded him of Osiris during his time as Vanguard Commander, always busy dividing his attention between many different situations.

"Ikora, it is good to see you. How appropriate the student replaces the mentor?"

"I try to not associate my success to my tutorage under Osiris, what I've done without him is much more important than anything Osiris has taught me. But the irony is not lost on me." Ikora put down the datapad and looked at him.

"I also hear you command a secret operations team. The Hidden? Very useful, I am glad to see you have overachieved in your position. Not unlike your Crucible days."

"Thank you for the compliment." Saint looked around the room, there was someone missing.

"Where is the Hunter Vanguard? I know they tend to be very lax with schedules, but surely they should be here."

The faces of Ikora and Zavala changed. Saint understood enough. "Ah, I see. A sore subject."

"Cayde-6, he was the last Hunter Vanguard. He passed last year, leaving us without a Hunter Vanguard. Unfortunately, Cayde's Vanguard Dare was to whoever killed him. We can't make a Hunter Vanguard out of a corpse, so we're scouting for one. But the Hunters have seen keen to avoid the Tower – or rather us – as much as possible." Zavala reported to him.

"Hunters do love their space." Ikora gave a small smile.

"Who else has perished in my time of absence?" Saint asked.

"Many, the Red War took too many Guardians from us. It was the largest defeat we have seen since the Great Disaster on the moon." Zavala stated.

"The Speaker was killed as well; we still have not found his body. Only a shattered mask in the wreckage of one of the ships."

Saint nodded his head; the city has seen rough times since he had left. But they had strived through. "Then let us remember who they were, their deaths will not be in vain if we live another day and fight on."

"Indeed," Zavala spoke.

"So, who is on this council? Are the old factions still in charge?"

"New Monarchy, Dead Orbit, and Future War Cult still hold seats on the council. In fact, they will be here shortly. As a previous Vanguard Commander, you are welcome to sit in our meeting."

"Gladly," Saint said as he sat down.

* * *

It was unusual to view the current Vanguard. Dead Orbit had assigned a new Arach, Lakshmi-2 was still in charge of the Future War Cult, and New Monarchy had grown much larger than the last time he saw their fledgling fleet.

He only wished Father was there to see it.

Saint sat on the ledge of the hangar once again, the city was a beautiful thing to see. The Speaker helped make this, along with his savior.

"I am sorry I could not be there to protect you, but I suppose if I was, you'd tell me to protect the people. You were always selfless like that."

He heard a chirp, and then another.

Beside him stood a small flock of pigeons, they were waiting on him.

"Little birds like you represent the resilience of humanity. I am glad you are still around." Saint stood up, in his breastplate was a small bag of bird food he had kept for such an occasion.

Saint smiled, he was home.

**I love Saint-XIV's story, so as congratulations on finally making it home I'll be writing a series of chapters dedicated to him getting used to the current status of the world and its people. I don't expect this to be longer than maybe 20 individual chapters exploring Saints' interactions with each individual so I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
